gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jack Pistol/Explanation and Honest Opinion
Hey all, Firstly, I want to apologize for my absence and for the fact that I have been a poor president. The reason for this, is that when I made my last blog my life was getting very busy with many school projects, lots of work, exams coming up and the girlfriend. Then when the holidays came I had no time for myself, I was doing work for school, seeing friends and I had family over almost the whole time and my cousin spent all his time on my PC and kept me busy in the balance of the time so I never came on. To be quite honest, besides the fact that I am really busy nowadays, I have grown bored of this place too. And I am not just bored, but rather sick and tired too. I used to love it here, but there is always drama and petty nonsense, and I get really frustrated because I cannot please everyone. This place has lost its spark for me. I guess as the game died, so did my love for coming here. The only reason I haven't totally left is because of friends, my duty (which I am failing at anyway) and the fact that I once liked it here. I've officially quit the game. I cancelled my unlimited access, but Disney screwed me and renewed it for another year, but whatever. (No, nobody can have my account and if you even considered that for a second, I have already lost my respect for you). I knew I was going to quit round about this time, but I thought I would stay here a bit longer, unfortunately the circumstances in my life have made that difficult and although I always used to try make a plan, the atmosphere here has definitely not helped me want to try stay longer. There's a rotten bunch among us, and I don't mean the BNO boys. I mean the dramatic kids who push for every little bit of power and sense of authority or belonging and it just makes me sick. I truly have better things to do than deal with that. This is not my official goodbye, but I thought I'd just make a blog to explain where I have been, share my feelings, let you guys know that I will not be resuming my former activity and most importantly, allow you guys to make the neccessary decisions concerning myself and whether or not I should be demoted. I will probably still pop in from time to time to see how things are, contact friends and maybe help out by sorting out any issue. Eventually I will make an official "I'm buggering off" blog and if I am in the mood leave some goodbyes and hopefully a means to stay in contact with the people I actually wish to contact. I actually do check up on you guys a lot, but I realized that in my absence so much has changed and there is so much drama to catch up on that I am actually way out of context. I thought I would try and place myself back in context and serve as the president like I should have, but then I realized I was kidding myself and you guys, because frankly I am just not that interested anymore. To be honest, I am an awful president. Probably the worst thus far, and for that I apologize. I am not half the president I could have been about a year ago when I still loved this place, and I am not a quarter of the president that I should be, so basically, I could never have been a good president. I see there is lots of talk about what to do about my activity and I really don't mind. Do what you guys feel is best. Do what is right for the wiki and I will accept any choice you make. I realize many people want me demoted and if that is the case, so be it. If not, I think Par should take over as president though, and I don't care who agrees with me or who doesn't. I also think that either Garland or Blastshot should be the next in line after Par, but I am way out of context so I don't know anyway. Anyway, I will understand if I get demoted, because I know I am not being a good admin or president, and I am not going to lie to myself or the community about it. I will take it like a man. I hope I don't sound too bitter, but I probably do. I genuinely like most of you, and those that I am not a big fan of, I still respect. I don't want to leave you guys with a bad taste of me, so I will be back but for the time being you won't see much of me. To my closest friends: Good luck, and I hope to keep in contact with you. To the rest: Good luck and enjoy your lives. To the Mallace's of this world: ... To Breasly & Par: ESO right? Right?! To the Mallace's again: Kidding, bro. To myself: You are sexy, and don't let anyone tell you other wise. To the community as a whole: I am sorry and farewell. Category:Blog posts